


Teach me

by Copper_Cat



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Strange is a good husband, Strange is low key jealous for a split second, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Cat/pseuds/Copper_Cat
Summary: You try to convince Stephen to teach you the mystic arts.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Kudos: 61





	Teach me

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I absolutely love Doctor Strange with my WHOLE heart and soul and this is the making of my newfound obsession. You're welcome, enjoy. :)
> 
> Edit: This can also be found on my tumblr, coppercatwrites! Feel free to drop by for a look!

_Dr.West,_

_I regret to inform you that I am resigning from my position in the ER. I’d like to thank you for letting me work with you these past six years. It has truly been an honor to work at this establishment._

_~ Dr. (y/f/n) (y/l/n)_

* * *

You lean back in your computer chair and rub your eyes. Glancing over to the bed you see your husband, Stephen, sleeping. Sighing you close your eyes for a moment to think.

* * *

_He sneaks up behind your chair and slides his hands from your shoulders down to your wrists. He places a chaste kiss in the crook of your neck and whispers, “Are you coming to bed?”._

_Humming in content, you turn your head to meet him in a sleepy kiss. “Eventually. I’m almost done with some leftover work from my shift today. I’ll join you when I’m done.”_

_Stephen sighs and fixes his gaze onto your laptop. “Come to bed in 30, you need to sleep.”_

_“I know.”_

_“I mean it, (y/n).”_

_You smirk. “Yes,_ Doctor _.”_

_He gives you a short, passionate kiss and heads to bed._

* * *

That conversation happened over an hour ago and it was now pushing midnight. Deciding that there is nothing you could add to your resignation letter, you hover the mouse over the send button _._

_Maybe I should talk to Stephen before I send it…_

Closing your laptop, you stand and stretch. After hearing the satisfying pop from your back, you go lay next to him. Once you’re under the covers, he loops an arm around your waist and pulls you closer to him. Just as you are about to drift off, he speaks up.

“You’re quitting your job?”

You furrow your eyebrows and roll over to face him. “How did you see my laptop?” you pause. “You astral projected yourself, didn’t you? I thought we talked about not spying on each other.” 

He sighs. “You didn’t come to bed on time and I wanted to know what took you so long.” 

“How long were you watching me?” 

“10 minutes before you turned off your laptop. I had fallen asleep waiting for you but when I reached out and noticed that you weren't there, I decided to go look. You still haven’t answered my question.”

You smirk. “You still have sass even when you’re tired.”

His gaze hardens as he waits for an answer. 

“Yes, I am quitting. I decided that I would rather work with you and become a master of the mystic arts.”

“I live a dangerous life defending the universe and I would rather you not follow my path. I Don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know it’s dangerous but I don’t care. I want to- need to do this… Please?”

“We will talk about this in the-”

“Teach me.”

He pauses and rolls over, his back facing you. Sighing, he closes his eyes and remembers when he first sought the Ancient One. 

“No.”

Slowly, a smirk forms on his face as he waits for your response. Although, it’s not the response he’d thought he’d get. 

“I’ll make Wong teach me then.”

His eyebrows furrow and his smirk drops. “He wouldn’t.”

“Why? I don’t think he would care. If anything, he’d be excited to teach someone.”

Sighing, Stephen rolls back over and looks you in the eyes. “Because I’ll be teaching you.”

You beam with excitement. “How did I change your mind that fast? Are you jealous of Wong?”

He gives a low chuckle. “No. Surely you won’t ever change your mind and if he doesn't teach you enough, you will get hurt. Therefore, I will personally teach you so I can make sure you are taught to the best of your abilities.” he pauses and places a hand on your waist, pulling you closer into him. “Wong is a hands-on person when it comes to training. You on the other hand… you are hands-off to anybody but me.” He winks at you.

You giggle and wrap your arms around his neck. Slowly, you lean in to kiss his lips. 

He smiles into the kiss and whispers above your lips. "If this is your idea of sleeping, you're not going to be fully rested for tomorrow." He pauses to kiss you once more. "Go to _sleep_."

Chuckling, you rest your head on his chest. The soft sounds of his heartbeat soon become meditative as you drift off. 

Before you're fully out, you hear a low rumble in his chest and the following words, " _I love you."._


End file.
